


[Podfic] across the universe

by Akaihyou, marianas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short One Shot, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Bucky Barnes, Telepathic Darcy Lewis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Darcy's never met another telepath before. That is until she does.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfication 2019





	[Podfic] across the universe

**Author's Note:**

MP3 Format on Mediafire

[With music and sound effects 3.51MB 6:28 ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ynhrwdynyiustbr/across_the_universe_dresupi_music_and_effects_version.mp3/file)

[No music or effects 2.94 MB 5:21 ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tp6xrgtgkv18s7h/across_the_universe_dresupi_plain.mp3/file)

MP3 Format in Dropbox

[With music and sound effects 3.51MB 6:28 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/182h8gmjuprnyq0/across%20the%20universe%20dresupi%20music%20and%20effects%20version.mp3?dl=0)

[No music or effects 2.94 MB 5:21](https://www.dropbox.com/s/omudhycbg04tgyc/across%20the%20universe%20dresupi%20plain.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic fills Akaihyou's "Incorporate Music" and "Read Standing Up" squares for 2019 Podfic Bingo.
> 
> Thank you to dresupi for permission to record!


End file.
